


Слабо

by Siimes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Никогда не стоит брать на слабо квиддичных фанатиков.





	Слабо

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: король под горой  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Оливер Вуд считал, что для пятикурсника быть поднятым в воздух за шкирку, словно описавшийся щенок, стыдно. Даже если сделали это не руками, а точным движением волшебной палочки. Но с разгневанным старостой курса спорить не стоило, и даже капитанский значок тут был не помощник. С позорным положением Оливера более-менее примиряло только одно: в трёх футах от него висел поднятый в воздух тем же способом Маркус Флинт, который, что странно, даже не пытался ругаться или грозиться сделать из обидчика отбивную. Видимо, признавал, что гнев Роберта Хиллиарда справедлив и они несколько... увлеклись. Действительно, им не стоило устраивать драку в коридоре или хотя бы следовало быть внимательнее, чтобы не натолкнуться случайно на первокурсницу Рейвенкло. Конечно же, они сбили девочку с ног так, что она расшибла коленку в кровь. Тут же, откуда ни возьмись, появился староста Рейвенкло и воистину как орёл с герба накинулся на капитанов квиддичных команд.

— Вы можете друг другу хоть головы поотрывать, это моего факультета не касается, — зло выплюнул он, не снимая заклинания. — Но пора бы вам уже повзрослеть и научиться решать свои разногласия иными способами и без вреда для других.

— Словами, а не дракой, а, Хиллиард? — презрительно скривился Флинт.

— Ну почему же? — неожиданно спокойно ответил Роберт. — Есть и другие пути, кроме словесных перепалок и магических дуэлей. — Он, наконец, отменил действие заклинания, так что оба провинившихся драчуна мягко опустились на ноги, а затем попросил одну из собравшихся вокруг места происшествия студенток Рейвенкло отвести пострадавшую девочку в больничное крыло. — Вы можете сыграть в шахматы, — снова обратился к ним староста.

— Хиллиард, я тебя вроде никогда не бил по голове... — протянул Флинт.

— А мне не очень понятно, каким образом шахматы могут что-то решить, — буркнул Оливер, в кои-то веки согласившись с Маркусом. Правда, про себя.

— Всё очень просто и близко для вас обоих. Шахматы — это та же тактика, — пояснил Роберт.

— Ну, если с этой точки зрения, — протянул Оливер, услыхав заветное слово.

— Да Вуда хлебом не корми, дай только тактику разработать лишний раз, — издевательским тоном заявил Флинт. — Я не собираюсь тратить на это своё время.

— Ну, конечно, это просто моё предложение, — понимающе кивнул Хиллиард, — но если тебе, Флинт, слаб **о**...

— С чего мне должно быть слабо? — тут же набычился Маркус. — Меня с детства учили играть в шахматы.

— Отлично! Давайте попробуем прямо сейчас! — староста указал на пустой класс и первым зашёл внутрь.

Флинт пожал плечами и направился следом. Он взял стул около первой парты в среднем ряду, перевернул его спинкой вперёд и сел верхом. Оливер, бросил взгляд на возрастающее число любопытствующих зрителей, вздохнул и тоже зашёл в класс. Хиллиард вытащил из кармана мантии небольшую коробочку из тёмного дерева с расчерченным чёрно-белыми клетками полем, положил её на парту и постучал по ней волшебной палочкой, возвращая предмету исходный размер и заодно побуждая фигурки начать двигаться. Оливер придвинул свободный стул и сел напротив Флинта. Роберт открыл замочек, вытащил из коробки по одной фигурке разных цветов, завёл руки за спину, а затем, зажав шахматы в кулаках, предоставил игрокам возможность выбора. В итоге Оливеру достались белые, а Флинту — чёрные.

— Дамы вперёд, — глумливо прокомментировал Маркус и начал выкладывать из коробки свои фигурки.

Вуд в ответ только фыркнул.

— Для проформы: всем известны правила? — спросил Хиллиард, когда доска была установлена, а фигурки расставлены по своим клеткам. — Тогда начинайте игру.

Оливер поднапрягся, вызывая скудные воспоминания о шахматах, и сделал ход королевской пешкой через одну клетку. Флинт отзеркалил. Вуд пару секунд подумал и, открывая ещё одну диагональ для своего ферзя, двинул слоновую пешку также через одно поле. Маркус быстро поставил перед ней слона. Вуд, не задумываясь, шагнул ферзевой пешкой на одну клетку. Флинт решительно сделал ход ферзём по чёрной диагонали до конца поля. Оливер занёс было руку над своими фигурами, но, случайно подняв взгляд от доски, заметил в прищуренных серых глазах противника выражение насмешливого превосходства и замер1. Маркус определённо держал соперника за дилетанта и намеревался быстро и унизительно размазать его по шахматной доске. Оливер убрал руку от фигур, так и не тронув их, и наклонился вперёд, внимательно разглядывая чёрно-белое поле и пытаясь разгадать тактику противника. Если Флинт планировал сделать ему шах, атаковав слоном пешку и подстраховав свою фигуру ферзём, то можно было бы легко перекрыть эту диагональ уже передвинутой на одно поле вперёд пешкой. Но здесь его смущала ненадёжность угрозы, ведь Вуд легко мог бы увести короля на другую клетку. Поэтому Оливер отмёл этот вариант и переключил своё внимание на чёрного ферзя, который... Тут Вуд стиснул зубы и бросил быстрый взгляд на противника. После любого необдуманного хода Оливера Флинт бы двинул своего ферзя по диагонали, атаковав пешку и объявляя мат белому королю всего через минуту с начала партии. Вуд нахмурился, проиграл в голове ещё несколько вариантов, и двинул на одно поле воинственно замахавшую мечами пешку королевского коня, побуждая противника убрать свою дорогую фигуру подальше. Маркус в ответ ухмыльнулся и сделал следующий ход.

***

В итоге Флинт всё же размазал Оливера по шахматной доске быстро и унизительно. Пока Вуд пытался осмыслить этот факт, Маркус лениво поднялся со стула и направился к двери, небрежно бросив ему:

— Не удивительно, что с таким _деревянным_ мастером по части тактики ваша команда сидит без кубка.

— Реванш! — выкрикнул ему в спину Оливер, оторвавшись от доски.

— А зачем? — остановившись, обернулся Флинт.

— Слабо? — приподнял бровь Оливер.

— Мне всё равно, в чём уделать тебя, — презрительно скривился Маркус и толкнул дверь, чтобы выйти.

— Через две недели! — Вуд выскочил следом, но никакого ответа не получил от удаляющегося в сторону подземелий противника.

— Я надеюсь, мне не придётся в это время сопровождать наших первокурсников в коридорах? — осведомился Хиллиард, выходящий из класса со сложенной шахматной коробкой в руках.

— Да-да, не волнуйся, — рассеянно отмахнулся от старосты Оливер и бегом направился в гриффиндорскую башню. — Перси! — пробравшись через портрет Полной Дамы, окликнул он друга. Тот поднял голову от учебника, с которым устроился в одном из кресел у стола, и приветственно махнул рукой. — Перси, научи меня играть в шахматы! — выпалил Вуд.

— Оливер, ты сошёл с ума? — староста Гриффиндора поправил очки. — Нам СОВ сдавать! Какие ещё шахматы?

— Перси, очень надо! — продолжил просить Оливер. — На кону честь Гриффиндора! Ну, и моя тоже.

— Я думаю, последовательность совсем иная, — фыркнул Перси. — Опять с Флинтом поцапался? И что ты вообще на нём зациклился? Хотя нет, ничего не хочу знать об этом, — поспешно добавил гриффиндорский староста и отрицательно помотал головой. — Всё равно ты обратился не по адресу. Шахматами мой брат увлекается, а не я.

— Который из? — уточнил Оливер.

— Младший, — отозвался Перси, снова утыкаясь в учебник, — Рон.

***

Рон Уизли действительно играл в шахматы. Поначалу он немного оробел от просьбы Оливера, но после разбора пары учебных партий без всякого стеснения хватался за голову, стонал и плевался в ответ на ходы гриффиндорского капитана так, будто общался не со старшекурсником, а с одногодкой. Но всё же продолжал упорно вдалбливать в голову Оливера разные варианты атак. Однако усилия младшего брата Перси чуть было не пошли коту под хвост из-за того, что матч-реванш в назначенный срок не состоялся: оба противника по причине несчастных случаев на уроках угодили в больничное крыло. Оливеру горячая изумрудная жижа неудавшейся дурманящей настойки попала из перегретого котла на спину, а Флинту в теплице на травологии, как шепнули на ухо близнецы Уизли, какой-то настырный побег растения так незаметно и крепко оплёл ногу, что Маркус получил перелом голеностопа, неловко дёрнувшись. И теперь оба капитана возлежали на соседних койках и в гордом молчании таращились в сгущающиеся сумерки: один на животе, опёршись подбородком о скрещенные руки, а другой на спине с задранной вверх пострадавшей конечностью на подушке. Первым не выдержал Оливер:

— Слушай, Флинт, давай сыграем в шахматы?

— Зачем это? — лениво последовал встречный вопрос.

— Так скучно же! И спать не хочется.

— А мне какое дело? — потянулся слизеринец. — Я тебя развлекать не нанимался.

— То есть, матч-реванш ты мне сдаёшь2? — хитро прищурился Оливер.

— Вот ещё! — Флинт даже привстал от возмущения, повернувшись, наконец, лицом к соседу. — У тебя хоть с собой шахматы?

Вуд вместо ответа потянулся за сумкой, лежавшей на полу у его койки, и вытащил небольшую коробку с фигурками. Эти шахматы ещё в самом начале занятий с Роном прислал Оливеру его дедушка, немедленно и без лишних вопросов отозвавшись на поспешную просьбу. Старый набор резных индийских фигурок Вуд помнил ещё с детства: у белого слона отсутствовал кусочек пики, а у коня чёрных — половина морды. Сломанный маленьким Оливером замок дедушка починил сам, но обновлять краску и лак на коробке относил мастеру, чтобы не навредить наложенным на набор чарам, при этом отчего-то не захотел отреставрировать сколы. Впрочем, физические изъяны фигур никак не влияли на их магические свойства — они, как и прежде, резво передвигались по чёрно-белому полю и с охотой слушались любого противника кого-либо из Вудов, разве что советов незнакомцу поступало куда больше. Флинт передвинул стул для посетителей так, чтобы они могли положить на него доску, затем вытащил из коробки две пешки, повертел их в руках, рассматривая, и без каких-либо комментариев разыграл цвета. На этот раз ему достались белые. Оливер очень старался сосредоточиться и вспомнить всё, чему успел нахвататься за две недели, но всё равно проиграл, хотя сумел продержаться больше пятнадцати минут. После окончания партии Флинт, к удивлению Вуда, начал возвращать фигурки обратно на поле, снова берясь за белые. Оливер переступил локтями, подтягиваясь ближе к доске, и принял молчаливое приглашение к игре.

— Вуд, ты слишком торопишься и слишком упёрто играешь, — спустя некоторое время нарушил тишину больничного крыла недовольный голос Флинта.

— Что значит «упёрто»? — нахмурился Оливер, отвлекаясь от доски.

— Ты упрямо стремишься следовать своей тактике и не обращаешь внимания на смысл ходов противника. Через четыре хода тебе будет мат, а ты всё прёшь, как Ядовитая Улитка, в одном направлении.

Вуд рассеянно почесал шею сзади, возвращаясь к доске.

— Покажи, — наконец, уступил он.

Флинт пожал плечами и молча быстро продемонстрировал ходы белых.

— Мат, — объявил он, и король чёрных печально поник головой. — Вуд, зачем тебе это вообще, если ты не играешь в шахматы?

— Затем же, зачем и тебе, — парировал Оливер. — Я учился, давно, — добавил он, — но потом квиддичем занялся. А зачем мне, в таком случае, играть в шахматы?

— Потому что шахматы — это тоже спорт, дубина, — любезно разъяснил Флинт.

— Между квиддичем и шахматами нет ничего общего, — дёрнул плечом Вуд.

— О, ну, тогда за кубок школы мне нечего волноваться, — фыркнул слизеринец, откинувшись на подушку.

— Покажи, в чём я неправ, — упрямо потребовал Оливер. — Или ты всё только что придумал?

— То есть, для тролля недоступно увлекаться шахматами, ты хотел сказать?

Вуд невольно поёжился — от холодного тона Флинта температура в больничном крыле, казалось, опустилась на пару градусов.

— Я этого не говорил, — миролюбиво ответил он. — Я просто хочу понять, что здесь общего.

Маркус почесал коленку травмированной ноги, сверля Оливера тяжёлым взглядом, затем вздохнул и придвинулся к доске:

— Смотри — один раз показываю. — Флинт быстро расставил фигурки в начальное положение. — Это то, что... подкидывает кое-какие идеи для квиддича, — усмехнулся он. — Например, гамбит3 как начало партии. Делаешь ход королевской пешкой через одну клетку. Чёрные отзеркаливают. Конь со стороны ферзя на c3. Чёрные отзеркаливают. Пешка белых на e4, пешка чёрных бьёт и занимает её поле. Конь на f3. Пешка чёрных на g5. Пешка белых на d4. Всё4. А дальше есть множество разных комбинаций: для белых — развивать выигрышную позицию, для чёрных — защищаться. Для обеих сторон партия может выйти острой при удачных ходах. — Флинт задвигал фигурки по доске, не заметив, что Оливер уже перестал следить за их перемещениями и с удивлением наблюдал за тем, каким оживлённым стало лицо увлёкшегося Маркуса. — Ну что, дошло? — внезапно прервался слизеринец.

— Ну... — Оливер поспешно перевёл взгляд на доску и рассеянно поболтал босыми пятками в воздухе. — Смысл в том, чтобы быстрее занять центр поля?

— Отчасти, — Флинт поморщился и язвительно добавил: — Вижу, проклюнулись ростки просветления. Смысл гамбита в _этом_ , — сделав акцент на последнем слове, он поднял неподвижную битую белую пешку и протянул её Оливеру, — в твоей жертве и подножке для противника.

— То есть, ты направишь метлу наперерез ради возможности завладеть квоффолом в выигрышной позиции и забить гол? — попробовал провести параллель с квиддичем Вуд. — А чего это ты так легко раскрываешь мне секреты твоих стратегий?

— Было бы кому раскрывать, — презрительно фыркнул Флинт и сполз по подушке ниже, явно намереваясь лечь спать. — Ты в шахматах разбираешься как Трелони в Прорицаниях.

Оливер из чистой вредности показал в ответ язык и принялся убирать шахматы обратно в коробку. Флинт закрыл глаза, проигнорировав как гримасу на лице Вуда, так и его долгий изучающий взгляд. Засунув шахматы в сумку и подтянув к себе подушку, Оливер был вынужден самому себе признаться, что неожиданное открытие в виде влияния, которое оказали на Маркуса шахматы, его... заинтересовало.

***

Одним погожим субботним деньком, год спустя после первой шахматной партии капитаны двух непримиримых квиддичных команд-соперниц сидели на подоконнике в самом тихом коридоре шестого этажа и ели добытые на кухне вишни из одной корзинки, демонстративно не замечая, как сталкивались их пальцы над спелыми сладкими ягодами. Косточки они, ведя счёт, выплёвывали в шлем доспехов, возмущённо лязгающих забралом у противоположной стены. Идиллию выходного дня нарушил шум какой-то возни, внезапно донёсшийся из-за угла. Капитаны переглянулись и спрыгнули с подоконника. За поворотом они увидели Поттера и Малфоя, с увлечением устроивших потасовку на каменном полу.

— Лучше бы с такой энергией на поле играли, — наконец, прокомментировал Флинт.

Оливер согласно кивнул и собрался было развить предложенную мысль, как вдруг ему пришла в голову идея:

— Может, им излишек этой энергии в шахматах выплёскивать? Хоть стратегически мыслить научатся.

— У Поттера нет шансов против нашего — Малфой чистокровный, так что играть умеет, — не согласился Маркус.

— Гарри играет с Роном Уизли, нашим чемпионом по шахматам, — возразил Оливер. — Вашему Малфою слабо будет.

— Ах, слабо? — прищурился Флинт и решительно вышел из-за угла. — Эй, мелкота! — гаркнул он и без видимых усилий поднял испуганно отпрянувших драчунов за шиворот. — У вас, я вижу, есть лишние силы и время. Ничего, сейчас мы их к делу приложим вместо снимания баллов перед матчем.

Поттер слабо трепыхнулся в крепкой хватке Флинта и с надеждой посмотрел на своего капитана, но, видимо, у того глаза горели схожим азартным огнём, поэтому с покорным вздохом опустил голову. Квиддичным фанатикам было невозможно противостоять, особенно, когда их брали на слабо.

Январь, 2017

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Флинт разыгрывает чёрными _детский мат_ , в классическом исполнении которого (т.е. белыми фигурами) королю чёрных на четвёртом ходу объявляется мат. Профессионалами детский мат почти не используется, его показывают новичкам в самом начале обучения. Таким образом, Флинт даёт понять, что в шахматах Оливер для него не соперник и не воспринимается им даже как новичок.
> 
> 2 _Неявка_ соперника засчитывается в шахматах как техническое поражение.
> 
> 3 _Гамбит_ — начало партии, где одна из сторон жертвует пешку или какую-то фигуру для опережения в развитии, захвата центра или создания атаки на короля. Название «гамбит» происходит от итальянского «dare il gambetto» (ставить подножку) и определяет его суть. Гамбитные схемы служат искусству динамичной игры, помогают развивать комбинационное чутьё и формировать характер игрока, который не боится жертвовать количеством фигур ради достижения более высоких целей.
> 
> 4 Флинт показывает _гамбит Пирса_. Детально разработан двумя братьями, великобританскими шахматистами и шахматными композиторами Джеймсом Пирсом и Уильямом Тимбреллом Пирсом в книге «Pierce gambit, chess papers and problems», опубликованной в 1888 году в Лондоне.


End file.
